


Anything for You

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Skyejem - Freeform, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission.. Skye gets shot trying to protect Jemma...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for You

"You're making me nervous." Skye teased, a small grin on her face as she focused on the screen. She could feel Jemma's anxious energy coming off of her. Normally Skye didn't have an issue with the biochemist being so close, but when she was trying to break a code, it was a little distracting.

 

"How am I making you nervous? I'm barely hovering over you." Jemma scrunched her face. "And you're not even looking at me." 

 

"I'm always looking at you. Even when you think I'm not, I am."

 

Jemma blushed instantly. "This is no time for flirting, Skye."

 

"There's always time for flirting." Skye chuckled at the light slap on her shoulder. She pressed one final button and the tiny doors slid open. She leaned back and clapped her hands together, satisfied with herself. "There you go. All done."

 

"Well done, Skye!" Jemma clasped her hands together and hurried toward the cabinet.

 

Skye crossed her arms against her chest. "I think you can be a little more appreciative, if you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked at her girlfriend.

 

Jemma gave her a quick scolding glance and rolled her eyes. "You are incorrigible." She grabbed the tubes and turned slowly to pack them away. Once they were in the case, she snapped it closed and released a relieved exhale.

 

It all happened so fast.

 

Jemma raised her head at the sound of orders being shouted. There was a man in the doorway, gun raised and Skye was out of her seat, hurrying toward her. He muttered some words Jemma could barely process before the shot was fired. Before the biochemist could blink, Skye's body was flying in front of her, jolting from the impact of the bullet. Another two shots were fired and the man dropped face first on the ground.

 

"Skye!" Jemma screamed, dropping to her knees. She crawled quickly toward the hacktivist, her shaking hand immediately covering the wound. Her free hand brushed the hair from Skye's face. "Skye, sweetheart, open your eyes! Please..." She leaned down, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead as the tears began to stream down her face.

 

Two strong hands gripped her shoulders as Ward came rushing into the room. "Simmons, we've gotta move." May requested, trying to keep her voice steady and calming. "We have to get Skye back to the bus so we can help her." She pulled Jemma to her feet as Ward lifted Skye from the ground and they rushed from the room...

 

****************

 

Fitz removed the bullet because Jemma was unable to perform the procedure herself. Luckily, it hit her shoulder only causing minimal damage. He explained that the reason she was unresponsive was because she knocked herself out when she landed on the floor. Once the operation was over, Ward carried Skye back to her bunk and laid her down.

 

"She'll wake up in a little bit." Ward stated, crossing his arms against his chest. He looked at Jemma. "You okay?"

 

Jemma nodded, sitting on side of the bed. She took Skye's hand in her own. "I'll be better when she wakes." she stated, softly, reaching out with her free hand and running her fingers through Skye's soft brown hair. "I can not believe she took a bullet for me."

 

"I can." Ward huffed, a hint of a smile on his lips. "She's impulsive.. and she cares about you." He shrugged. "Those qualities make people do some crazy things." He ducked his head for a moment then exhaled heavily. "I'll leave you two alone. Let me know when she wakes up.." He took a small step toward the door. "After you're done scolding and thanking her, of course." It almost looked like he was smirking as he turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

 

Jemma continued to stroke Skye's hair. She frowned, lightly tracing a line down the hacktivist's cheek. "Whatever am I going to do with you?" she whispered with a sigh.

 

"Love me forever." Skye groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and grinned. "I did save your life after all."

 

Jemma released a small watery laugh, shaking her head. "You just can't turn it off, can you?"

 

"Nope." Skye tried to sit up, but winced from the pain shooting through her shoulder.

 

"Don't move." Jemma ordered, softly. "You need to rest."

 

Skye released a small growl. She hated being stationary. And this injury was definitely going to limit her laptop time. She relaxed into the pillow when Jemma inched closer and began stroking her hair once again. She sighed, content and closed her eyes for just a moment.

 

"I'm happy you're okay, sweetheart." Jemma said, smiling when Skye's eyes opened and met hers. "And, I truly appreciate what you did to save me, but..." She flashed a mock scolding look as she touched the tip of Skye's nose. "Never do anything like that again."

 

Skye chuckled lightly. "I can't make any promises."

 

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Of course you can't." Her smile slowly faded into a small frown. She rested her hand on Skye's cheek and caressed it with her thumb. "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you."

 

Skye turned her head, ignoring the small sting of pain, and placed a kiss on the inside of Jemma's palm. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with worried hazel. She could see the fear in Jemma's beautiful eyes. It hurt to sit up, but she had to do it. 

 

She inched a closer, placing her index finger under Jemma's chin. She ran her thumb lightly over her soft skin. "Okay, I'm not saying that I won't try and save you if the situation ever presents itself again." She offered a small adorable smile. "But, I will try and be a little bit more careful."

 

Jemma's frown slowly shifted into a smile that mirrored Skye's. "I thought you couldn't make any promises?"

 

Skye shrugged her good shoulder. "Well, for you, I'd do anything."

 

"That's been made more than clear. You took a bullet for me, after all."

 

Skye released a small laugh and tilted her head. "That's true, I did." Her brown eyes narrowed in question. "And, you know, you could be a little more appreciative of it... I'm just throwing that out there."

 

Jemma shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Incorrigible." she chuckled as she closed the space between them and pressed her lips to Skye's...


End file.
